1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an image processor for forming a manuscript image read from a manuscript on an image forming media.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processor such as a color copying machine which utilizes digital techniques to form a full-color image by thermal transfer has a function of directly forming a manuscript image on paper (image forming media) or forming a magnified or reduced manuscript image.
It is sometimes required to magnify or reduce only a part of a manuscript image. In a conventional color copying machine, however, a part of a manuscript image cannot be extracted to be magnified or reduced while the other part of the manuscript image is directly formed.